


Quiet Moments With You

by therestisjustconfetti



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these two are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisjustconfetti/pseuds/therestisjustconfetti
Summary: A bit of honesty. A lot of softness. And loads of Dani and Jamie being perfect for each other.aka my take on the conversation that could have taken place in bed after the first night that Dani and Jamie spent together.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 577





	Quiet Moments With You

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just too wonderful together and writing them is so easy and feels so right. I hope you enjoy this nice peaceful moment between them! And I'm happy to write more if anyone wants it!

They had stumbled their way across the property and into the manor. It was a cool night but neither woman felt any chill when they had the other's hands searching for and finding warmth on their body. Dani had pressed Jamie against the wall once they slipped inside and closed the front door quietly behind them. Jamie didn't expect her to be so forward but she was grateful for it. 

Despite the noise they made as they pulled each other up the stairs towards Dani’s room, they had gone unnoticed by Owen and Hannah who still sat in the kitchen. Once they made their way into Dani's room, the door was locked behind them and they fell onto Dani's bed and fell into one another. 

It was messy and passionate and beautiful and so natural. But never did it feel wrong. For years, Dani had pushed her feelings down deeper inside of her, pushed aside the desires that she knew she had. But now? Now she was done doing that. The moment her lips had met Jamie’s for the first time the evening of the bonfire, Dani knew she would never be able to hide that part of herself away again. And she didn’t want to. Not when this incredible, kind, and beautiful woman was with her. 

Jamie was soft with her. So damn soft. Her nerves were hard to hide because, despite her unwavering attraction and desire for Jamie, it was still her first time with a woman. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was being there in that bed with Jamie. Or anywhere with Jamie. 

Jamie was a breath of fresh air that filled Dani’s lungs so completely and with her, Dani felt something she hadn’t felt in a very long time - safe.

Afterward, Dani and Jamie were cuddled up closely in Dani’s bed, with Dani resting her head in the crook of Jamie’s neck. She inhaled the woman’s scent and knew that it was now her most favourite scent. If she could bottle it up to have with her forever, she would. 

The room was quiet, the manor was quiet, with Owen and Hannah having long since turned in. 

“You should sleep,” Jamie said to Dani as she stroked her arm softly. 

Dani mumbled something into her skin, her lips leaving a tingling sensation behind as she did.

“What’s that, Poppins?”

"No," Dani said, loudly enough for Jamie to hear her now. 

Jamie chuckled and kissed the top of Dani's head. "And why is that?"

Dani lifted her head to glance up at Jamie who was gazing at her with such adoration. So beautiful, she thought. 

“I don’t want to, because if I sleep it means this night with you will be over and I don't want it to be over.”

It’s not what Jamie expected her to say. But then again, Jamie never expected Dani at all. She came out of nowhere. She walked right into her life and changed everything in all the best ways. Like when a wildflower somehow blooms and seems to fit so perfectly amongst the other flowers in the garden and because of that, you let it stay. Because without it, something just feels like it's missing. 

“This doesn’t have to be the only night,” Jamie replied. 

“You mean that?” 

Jamie looked at the woman she held in her arms, with her hair a mess and her features soft in the glow of of their little bubble, and knew that a night spent without Dani just wouldn’t feel right now. How strange it was to know that so confidently after spending such a short amount of time with a person. 

“I don’t think either of us is keen on letting the other walk away.”

Dani laughed a little bit and kissed Jamie’s shoulder. She pulled herself from Jamie’s warmth and layed down on her back, fixing her eyes on the ceiling. 

“You know, I never thought my life would look like this.” 

Jamie draped an arm across her torso and began to trace patterns with her finger across her chest. 

“And how’d ya think it would look?” Jamie asked. 

At first, Dani didn’t reply. She just breathed. In and out. Focusing on the feeling of Jamie’s hand gently moving across her heart. “I suppose for the longest time I thought my life would look the way everyone else wanted it to look,” Dani finally replies. “Married, with a kid, a house. The whole picture.” 

"And that's not something you've ever wanted?" 

With that question, Dani's eyes welled with tears. She tried to blink them away but one slipped out and rolled down her cheek. Of course she wanted those things one day. She just never thought she’d get that kind of life. Never thought people like her could.

Jamie was quick to lift her hand to Dani's face, wiping away the tear and gently caressing her cheek. "Hey, come on now. Don't cry, Poppins. It's okay."

A little embarrassed by the sudden emotion, Dani covered her eyes with her hands, hoping to stop new tears from falling. "I'm sorry. I’m sorry. I'm ruining a nice moment with you right now."

Jamie reached for Dani's hands and pulled them from her face. She cupped her cheek and leaned in, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and finally her lips. There she is again, Dani thought, that breath of fresh air. 

"Dani," Jamie said when she pulled back. Their faces were so close and Jamie could see every bit of worry and every fear etched across the blonde's face. "You don't need to apologize for feeling things. I'm glad you feel like you can open up to me, that you're comfortable enough with me."

"That's the thing. I didn't think I could feel this comfortable with someone, but here you are. It's so new for me, to feel like this. To WANT to feel like this. Because for most of my life, I didn't think I could because it wasn't what people in my life wanted for me, it's not what was expected of me. It was wrong."

Aside from the conversation about her fiance, Jamie didn't know a whole lot about Dani's personal life but she got the sense that Dani had been dealing with her sexuality for a long time. It was a scary thing to go through, especially as an adult who had probably spent years trying to pretend like there wasn't a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach every time a pretty girl looked in her direction or every time a man hit on her. 

"It's not wrong. There is nothing wrong with you. You and me, in this bed, right now? This is natural. This is so natural." Jamie took Dani's hand and placed it over her own heart. "You feel this?"

Dani swallowed and nodded. "This," Jamie said, "is how I feel with you."

"Your heart is beating so fast," Dani whispered. 

"Can I be honest with you?" Jamie shyly asked. 

Dani smiled, her eyes shining and loving, seeming to to almost sparkle despite the room being dark. 

“You were very honest with me outside tonight.” 

“More honest,” Jamie replied, now needing it to be her turn to take a breath. “I might seem all rough around the edges, a tough nut to crack, but you make me a little bit nervous."

Upon hearing this, Dani sat up a bit, leaning back on her forearms. "Really?"

"Come on, Poppins. Have you seen yourself? You float around this place like a ray of sunshine and make everyone smile. I've always been more of a cloudy day with rain kind of person but when you showed up, it was like huh, sunshine is actually pretty great. Who knew?"

With Jamie laying there beside her, her curly hair spread across the pillow and her soft smile, Dani felt something wash over her entire body. Love? Surely it couldn't be love. Could it? Was it possible for a person to come into your life and find their way into your heart so deeply so soon? She didn't know, but what she did know was that eventually the sun would come up and it would be another day. So she wanted to make this time she had with Jamie, these quiet moments with her, last for as long as she could. 

Dani moved in and her lips met Jamie's gently at first, and then with a hunger that neither woman could deny. 

Jamie hummed at the feeling and when Dani swiftly moved on top of her, she knew sleep wouldn’t meet them for quite some time. Sure, they might be tired in the morning. Dani had been so tired for so long, but it would be absolutely worth it now because she wasn’t alone anymore. Everything that had brought them to that moment and everything that would come next, it was worth it. They could be tired together. They could be so many things, together. 


End file.
